The present invention relates to a baseplate supporting pin as well as a baseplate supporting device using the baseplate supporting pin.
The production line for the liquid crystal display usually achieves film formation by heating the baseplate. The baseplate needs to be placed on the baseplate support member and heated with heating elements interior of the baseplate support member, while before heating, the baseplate needs to be placed on the baseplate supporting pins in advance, and descent to the upper surface of the baseplate support member by ascending and descending of the baseplate supporting pin, and then achieve the heating process.
The baseplate supporting pin presently used in the production line is made from temperature-uncontrollable solid materials, such that two situations would occur during the actual process of heating the baseplate:
The first situation is that the baseplate supporting pin contacts with the baseplate when heating the baseplate, and in this case, the baseplate supporting pin has a temperature lower than the temperature of the surrounding baseplates and would absorp heat from the heated baseplate by heat transfer, causing, a bad film quality and a depressed electrical property of the thin film transistor (TFT);
The second situation is that the baseplate supporting pin is spaced away from the heated baseplate by a certain distance, and in this case, the pore for receiving the baseplate supporting pin has a temperature inconsistent with ambient temperature, similarly causing, for a portion of the baseplate at the pore, a bad film quality and a depressed electrical property of the TFT.
The above two situations would cause such a result that the finished liquid crystal display presents an uneven visual sense, reducing the yield of the production line, and therefore needs for a novel design capable of depressing such effects exist.